Slumber Party
by MusicLover5903
Summary: Dennis, Winnie and the werewolf pups are left alone at the hotel to have fun. While their parents go out to have family business.
1. Pillow Fight

Chapter 1

Hey what up readers, Musiclover5903 is back for more. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was a nice evening in Hotel Transylvania; all of the adults are going out to have fun. While the kids gets to have even more fun in the hotel.

Before the parents leave they get to say goodbye to their children.

Mavis replied, "Dennis, I want you to have fun with your friends." "While me, Daddy, and Papa go have fun."

Dennis replied, "Okay, Mommy." Then she kissed him gently on the nose.

Wanda asked, "Now Winnie, I want you to be a good girl and on your best behavior?"

Winnie replied, "I promise I'll be the best girl." "And I'll make sure Wanye and the rest of my brothers are on their good behavior."

Then everyone waved goodbye to each other. Mavis carries Johnny as a bat, while Drac follows.

Once Dennis walked back inside he couldn't see Winnie.

Dennis asked, "Wanye, where's Winnie?" Then he shrugged his shoulders.

Then Winnie tackled him to lick her zing.

Dennis giggled, "That tickles." Wanye kicked her tail to get her attention.

Wanye asked, "So Winnie, what should we do?"

Winnie exclaimed, "We should have a slumber party!" Everybody clamored, "Yeah!"

Then everyone changed into their pajamas. They all went to their rooms to change clothes.

As the usual, Dennis wears his dark blue pajamas with an outer space pattern, barefoot.

Winnie wears her same pink shirt but it has a heart.

The werewolf pups all wear the same thing in black.

Once everyone met in a big bedroom they're deciding what to do.

Wanye replied, "We can play hide and seek."

Dennis replied, "We watch a very fun movie."

Winnie volunteered, "We can play truth or dare."

Then Wilbur came up with an idea. He grabbed his pillow and hit Wanye in the face.

Then it gave everyone the idea to run to their room and grab a pillow. Then they all said, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Wally hit Wilson in the face. Whoopi hit Waylon on his butt. Wilbur hit Wanye hard in the face.

Then Winnie slightly hit Dennis on the chest. Wanye hits Wilbur On the face.

After 15 minutes of having fun. They decided to play a different game. Winnie chose Truth or Dare.

Winnie exclaimed, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Then everyone got outside to play Truth or Dare in the lobby.

That's it folks, Peace out-Musiclover5903


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2

Hey what up readers, it's Musiclover5903. Here is Chapter 2

After having a pillow fight, they decided to play Truth or Dare.

Wilbur asked, "So, who's going first?"

Winnie replied, "I'll go first."

Dennis replied, "I'll go second."

Then the rest of the werewolf pups are going after each other.

Winnie asked, "Wanye, Truth or Dare?" "I choose dare."

Winnie demanded, "I dare you to go in the toilet and flush yourself."

Then Wanye went to the bathroom and flush the toilet.

*Toilet flushes*

Dennis, Winnie, and the werewolf pups were cracking up so hard. After 5 minutes, Wanye got out of the toilet.

He flunged the door open, as you can see he is wet and dirty.

Wally asked, "Whoa, what happen to you?!"

Wanye replied, "I don't want to talk about it." Then he went to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes.

When he was finished they continued the game.

Dennis asked, "Wally, Truth or Dare?" "I choose dare."

Dennis demanded, "I dare you to pour a bucket full of cold water on yourself."

Wally shook in fear, "I can't back down on a dare." Then he got the bucket, he filled it with cold water, and dumped it all over him. They were giggling and laughing.

Wally shivered, "Too… cc-cold."

Wilbur asked, "Wilson, Truth or Dare?" "Truth."

Wilbur asked, "Are you scared of clowns?" He was shaking in fear, then he gave the answer.

Wilson yelped in fear, "Yes, I am afraid of clowns!"

Waylon asked, "Wanye, Truth or Dare?" "Dare."

Waylon demanded, "I dare you to bite Winnie's tail."

Winnie yelled, "WHAT, you are not biting my tail!"

Wilbur replied, "It is a dare."

Winnie sighs, "I'm going to regret this." Then Winnie came up next to her brother, lifted her tail so he could bite. He tugged on her tail.

Winnie yelped in pain, "Oww, hey don't pull my tail."

Then he opened his mouth and bit down on Winnie's tail, with her whimpering in pain.

After he bit her tail, she was tearing up a little for the pain.

Winnie cried, "Oww, my tail hurts."

Dennis asked, "Wanye, don't ever do that again to my love?!"

Wanye said sarcastically, "Well, _sorry_ Wally dared me."

Then Winnie came up with an idea to get back at Wanye.

Winnie whispered to Dennis, "Dennis, I have an idea to get revenge on Wanye." "For biting my tail so hard." Looking at her tail, which was red and bruised.

Then Dennis dared Wanye, "Wanye, I dare you to hold a torch with your tail."

Wanye replied, "I guess I can handle it." Then he grabbed a torch from the hotel wall and holds it with his tail.

Winnie smirked, "Hope you enjoy my revenge."

As the candle started to melt, sparks of fire landed on Wanye's tail.

*Sniffs* *Sniffs* Wilson sniffed, "Do you guys smell something?"

Then as Wanye turned around his tail was on fire. 'AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!" Wanye screamed. Winnie and Dennis chuckled a little bit, and then they got the fire extinguisher. After they extinguished the flames, Wanye was growling with anger.

Wanye exclaimed, "You did this to me Winnie, didn't you!"

Winnie replied, "Well duh, I have to get revenge on you for biting my tail." Wanye growled and pounced to the floor. They were scratching, growling, and biting each other.

Once Dennis and the werewolf pups were trying to get them away from each other. Dennis was pulling Winnie by her tail. As the werewolf pups did the same.

Wanye exclaimed, "That's it, when mom comes home you're going to be in trouble!"

Winnie replied, "Not if she grounds you first, you stupid idiot brother!"

Dennis replied, "Winnie, just calm down please." "Let's just play another game."

Winnie agreed, "Let's go." Then Wanye tugged and bit her tail.

Winnie screamed in pain, "Oww, stop biting and pulling my tail!" Then she punched him on the nose. As they head up to the bedroom.

That's it for today readers; I know it's really brutal and painful for those two siblings. See you guys later.

Peace out-Musiclover5903


	3. Hide and Seek

Chapter 3

Hey, Musiclover5903 is back. Sorry it took so long, but now I'm back for more. Enjoy

After they were done playing Truth or Dare, they decided to play Hide and Seek.

Wanye asked, "So what can we play now?"

Winnie replied, "Let's play Hide and Seek."

Everybody clamored, "Yeah!"

Dennis counted, "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten" "Ready or not, here I come."

Then he shape shifted into his bat form and starts searching for his friends. Winnie was hiding behind the kitchen cabinets. Wilbur was hiding in a plant pot. And the werewolf pups were all hiding together in the open.

First, he wanted to find his zing. So he looked for her in her room, the lobby, and finally in the kitchen.

Dennis thought to himself, "I think Winnie's hiding in one of the kitchen cabinets"

In the cabinet, Winnie was keeping her mouth shut, so she won't be found.

But she had a funny feeling; she turned around and sees her tail wagging. She tries to keep it calm but it kept wagging.

Dennis tip-toed right past the cabinet she was in. After he walked away she sighed in relief.

*sighs* Winnie whispered, "That was a relief." But her tail is still wagging.

She stepped on her tail to make it stop. But it didn't work. Then she had an idea but it will cause Dennis to find her.

She bit her tail as hard as she can; she yelped and screamed from pain.

Dennis heard the yelp and went straight to the cabinet and opened the door.

Dennis asked, "Winnie, are you okay?"

Winnie replied, "My tail was wagging, so I had to bite it."

Dennis replied, "Well I found you." "Let's go find Wilbur."

They went to the lobby to find Wilbur.

Wilbur whispered, "Winnie and Dennis won't find me here."

Then one of the leaves were tickling his nose, causing him to sneeze.

Wilbur sneezed, "Achoo!"

Winnie's ears perked up and sniffed for Wilbur's scent. Then she found his pot.

Winnie exclaimed, "I found you Wilbur!"

Wilbur exclaimed, "Dang it!" "It was because I sneezed!"

Dennis replied, "Now it's time to find your brothers."

Winnie replied, "I already found them, they were just standing in the open."

Wilbur scoffed, "Wow guys, you've been standing there this whole time."

Winnie replied, "And you didn't even hide."

Wanye replied, "Yeah, this is our hiding spot."

Wilbur exclaimed, "You guys are idiots!"

Winnie exclaimed, "And you're also stupid!"

Dennis asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

Winnie stomach was growling, "Yes, I am hungry."

Wilbur asked, "What can we eat?"

Wanye replied, "Why don't we eat pizza."

Everybody clamored, "YEAH, WE LOVE PIZZA!"

Wilbur asked, "Who will pay for the pizza?"

Dennis replied, "I saw a commercial if your pizza comes less than 30 minutes it's free."

Winnie replied, "Yep, I watched the commercial with my zing-zing."

Wilbur replied, "But if it takes longer, someone has to pay for the pizza."

Then they got the hotel phone and dialed the pizza place.

That's it for tonight, Peace out-Musiclover5903

What are your favorite pizza and your favorite pizza restaurant?


	4. Pizza Fight

Chapter 4

MusicLover is back, sorry it took so long, for now get ready for Chapter 4.

While they waited for the pizza they were figuring out who will pay, _if_ it comes more than 30 minutes.

Wilbur suggested, "I suggest Winnie should pay."

Wilbur replied, "No, my Zing should pay." "Because he needs to learn how to pay."

Dennis said, "She's right, I should pay for the pizza."

Then all of a sudden the hotel doorbell rang, which caused them to jump in fright.

Winnie yelped, "The doorbell rang so loud, it made me yelp."

Wanye asked, "Wait, Winnie what time is it?"

She turned around to the clock, and it reads 8:30 p.m.

Winnie yelped, "Guys, it's been 30 Minutes!"

Then all of a sudden the clock turned to 8:31 p.m.

Wanye replied, "Now it's 8:31."

Winnie shouted in frustration, "Dang it!" "Now we have to pay."

Pizza Guy yelled, "Hey, this will cost you $21.99!"

Then Winnie zipped straight into her room, opened her piggy bank and grabs the money.

She ran straight to Dennis to hand him the money.

Winnie said, "Here is the money Dennis."

Then he shape shifted into a bat and flew straight to the door.

Once he reached to the door, he shape shifted back into his human form.

Dennis said, "Here is the money for the pizza."

Then the pizza guy handed him two boxes of pepperoni pizzas.

Dennis flew back to bring the pizzas to the table.

They opened the pizza box and smelled the deliciousness of the pizza.

After 30 minutes of eating pizza they were relaxing on the couch. Until they saw the last pizza slice.

Everybody clamored, "THE LAST PIZZA SLICE."

Then they leaped for the pizza and started fighting over the last slice.

Wilbur shouted, "Ha-Ha, I got the last pizza slice!"

Wanye said, "Oh no you don't." Then he started speeding towards him, he was running so fast that Wanye tripped him.

Wanye shouted, "Yes, now I got the slice!"

Wally replied, "Not for long!" He bit his arm so he would let go of the slice.

Then Wilson, Whoopi, Waylon, and Weepy came charging towards to eat the last slice, and then.

*SWOOP*

Dennis as a bat quickly grabbed the slice to finally eat it. But then Wanye got a toy bow and arrow to aim at Dennis.

Then Wanye directly shot Dennis's wing so he could fall.

Dennis groaned, "Ow, my wing!" Then he came crashing to the wall.

Then Wanye ran straight to Dennis, snatched the pizza out of his hand, so he could eat the slice.

Just then, Winnie took the slice out of Wanye's paw.

Winnie asked in a sad tone, "Dennis, are you okay?"

Dennis replied, "I'm fine."

Wanye yelled, "Winnie, give me the slice!"

Winnie replied, "NEVER!"

Then she ran up the stairs but was cornered, the only way out is down.

Then all the werewolf pups ran up the stairs to corner their sister.

Wanye snickered, "You're cornered Winnie."

Dennis yelled, "WINNIE, JUMP!"

Then she had the slice in her paw and jumped off the stairs.

Wanye said, "There is no way she's escaping."

They all jumped after her.

She was about to land but Wanye caught her tail, each werewolf was holding their tails, so they wouldn't fall. Weepy was at the top holding one of the tail so they wouldn't fall.

Winnie yelled, "Oww, hey let go of my tail!"

Wanye replied, "Never!"

There was only one way who gets the last slice.

Dennis asked, "Winnie, why don't we share?"

Winnie replied, "You're right, after all we are zing."

Wanye shouted, "WHAT, both of you are _not_ the last slice of pizza!'

Dennis replied, "Yes we are, we're both in love."

Winnie replied, "Yeah Wanye."

Wanye sighs in defeat, "Fine, you both can have it."

Dennis has one end and Winnie the other end. Then they slowly started eating the last slice until their lips touched. Then they started to blush.

Wanye teased, "Ooh, Winnie's blushing."

Winnie whined, "Stop it!" "You're embarrassing me!"

Wanye teased, "You are blushing are you."

Winnie exclaimed, "Stop it or I'll kill you!"

Wanye teased, "Dennis and Winnie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Winnie exclaimed, THAT'S IT, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then Wanye bit her tail causing the werewolf at the top to slip.

After everyone got off of each other they walked back to the couch.

Winnie whined, "Oww, you bit and pulled my tail hard."

Wanye apologizes, "Sorry, geez."


	5. Sugar Crash

Chapter 5

 **Happy Labor Day! Hope you enjoyed your 4 day weekend. Now let's get to reading.**

So after they walked back to the couch they decided to take a break.

They sat down to watch T.V, just then the telephone rang.

Winnie said, "Dennis, the phone is ringing"

Dennis replied, "I'll get it." He picks up the phone. "Hello"

Mavis said, "Hi Dennis, we're coming back soon." "So you and the pups need to get to bed."

As Dennis put down the phone, he told everyone what he was told.

Winnie asked, "What did Mavis say Dennis?"

Dennis replied, "She said, "We need to get to bed as soon as possible."

Wilbur said, "But I'm not even tired."

Dennis replied, "Mom said, we have to go to sleep."

Winnie asked, "But how do we get to sleep fast?"

Wilbur came up with an idea, "What if we find the sweetest, sourest, tastiest, juiciest, candy ever.

Wanye asked, "But how do we find one?"

Dennis replied, "I know where to find it." "Come on."

As they followed Dennis to find the candy, it led them to a dark room in the hotel.

Once they arrived at the door, it door creaked open.

They were nervous to go inside, but it's worth it, to put them to sleep.

Winnie whimpered, "It's really dark in there."

Dennis replied, "Don't worry, I have a flashlight."

Wilbur asked, "Shall we go in?"

They all entered the dark room to find the candy.

Then Winnie spotted something glowing. As well as Dennis and the pups.

Winnie whispered, "Hey guys do you something glowing."

Dennis whispered, "Yeah, I see it too."

Wilbur said, "Let's go see what it is." As they approached to it, they can't believe what they saw.

What they saw, was a huge green glowing candy for whoever is going to it.

Winnie said with delightment, "Whoa, that candy is huge."

Dennis said, "Alright guys, let's carry it to the lounge."

They all lifted the candy to bring it to the lounge.

Wilbur said, "Alright, let's start eating."

Before he could take a bite, Winnie stopped him.

Winnie yelled "Wait!"

Wilbur asked, "What is it?"

Dennis replied, "This candy glows, there might be certain side effects."

Wilbur asked, "Well would you rather sleep ASAP, or would you rather die?"

They reluctantly nodded as they all took a bite out of the candy.

They chewed and chewed until they swallowed.

Dennis asked, "Do you guys feel weird?"

Then they were all shaking, inside their bodies, their stomachs were reacting to the sugar.

"SUGAR RUSH!" as they screamed

Then a shrunken head yelled. "Five minutes till Mavis's here!"

They all started to run like crazy in order to pass out from the crash.

After five minutes they were sleeping, just in time as they arrived.

As Mavis went into the hotel, she walked to Dennis's room and saw Dennis sleeping with Winnie and the werewolf pups.

As she walked out of the room they all whispered. "Best slumber party ever."

 **That's it for all you readers, -Musiclover5903**


End file.
